Trash Talk
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Sesshoumaru catches Kagome trash talking his sexual prowess and decides to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. SessKag Smut. Lemony Content. Oneshot.


Trash Talk

_Author's Note:_ This one-shot is written in drabble format from Dokuga's GMDDN (GutterMarble's Drabble/Drawble Night) on March, 12, 2011. As such, this is purely smut which is MA rated content. Read at your own risk. This is the only warning you'll get.

* * *

**Prompt One: Lazy (300)**

"Can you believe he rejected her?" Kagome asked Sango, her best friend since their diaper wearing days.

"I actually can," Sango replied, shrugging her shoulders lazily as they walked down the halls of Tokyo University. "Sesshoumaru never dates."

"I know, but it's _Kagura_," she emphasized, clearly shocked. "His best friend and the prettiest girl on campus! The only person he ever really talks to. How could he break her heart like that?"

"Well, maybe he only cares for her as a friend. Wouldn't it be awkward if they broke up?"

"Yeah, but imagine how awkward it'd be now that he rejected her," Kagome argued fervently.

"What if Inuyasha asked you out, Kagome? Wouldn't you reject him too?" Sango asked, suddenly curious.

"That's different!" she exclaimed, disgust written all over her face. "Inuyasha's been dating Kikyo for centuries. Plus, I'd never want to touch someone Kikyo's already touched. It's like… indirect incest."

At that, Sango laughed. "Well, maybe Sesshoumaru and Kagura are just close to the point where Sesshoumaru thinks banging her would be like incest."

Pondering Sango's words thoughtfully, Kagome shook her head. "I bet Sesshoumaru's never been laid before and that's why he doesn't want to date her. She probably has more experience than him and that pride of his will never live down the fact that he's never had a woman in his bed."

"But he oozes sex appeal," Sango said, disagreement written clearly on her face.

"That doesn't mean he's done it before," Kagome replied nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively.

Suddenly, a strong, firm grip clasped around her thin wrist and Kagome shrieked in surprise. Whirling around, she gulped in dread as she came eyes to chest with Sesshoumaru.

"Do you often trash talk other's sexual experience in public?" he asked her with a single raised eyebrow.

**Prompt Two: Twitch (300)**

"No, just yours," Kagome replied haughtily, twisting her wrist out of his grasp with a scowl.

"For future reference, I would advise you to make sure the subject of your trash talking was not behind you the entire time."

Blanching at the thought of him having heard every single word that passed her lips, she laughed nervously and glanced to Sango for help. "You… so you heard _all_ of that, huh?" Kagome asked nervously, just as Sango broke out into giggles.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru confirmed, "and my sexual prowess is no concern of yours."

"Hey, don't be such a sore loser about me knowing you're a virgin," Kagome quipped, "Are you gay? Maybe you dig guys instead?"

Eye twitching in irritation at the mouthy girl, he gripped her upper arm with mild force and shoved her against the wall as a loud gasp of surprise escaped her. He towered over her, enveloping her entire frame in his shadow as he leaned in close to her.

"Perhaps I should show you my skills rather than verbally defending them," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. He pulled back from her and mentally chuckled at the deer caught in the headlights look upon her face.

Annoying as she was, Kagome was really quite the amusing one. He could have a little fun with her and perhaps next time, she'll learn to keep her mouth shut. He had known her for years, ever since she had befriended his half-brother. She was frequently at his family house and often slept over, but those dirty thoughts had never surfaced until now.

What was she doing to him?

Wordlessly, he pushed her into an empty classroom and deftly locked the doors.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome squeaked, a tinge of fear creeping up her spine.

**Prompt Three: Bobbed (300)**

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself," he replied as he slowly stalked towards her like a predator would a prey.

For every step he took towards her, Kagome took one step back. He was teasing her; testing her limits, but she wouldn't give in so easily. In the next moment though, she knew she had been trapped. Her back was pressed against the cold wall and Sesshoumaru was steadily closing in on her. Throwing her hands in front of her, she tried to ward him off.

"D-don't come a-any closer," she said.

"What will you do if I persist?" Sesshoumaru replied silkily, his eyes glowing.

"I… I'll do something you'll regret," Kagome threatened, faking bravado.

In one swift movement, he caught both her wrists in one hand and pinned it above her as he pushed his hard body flush against her soft frame.

"I'd like to see what you have in mind," he murmured, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

She gasped at the sensation, a burning streak of tingling lust jolting through her body to land at her core. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as his other hand traced invisible patterns upon the planes of her abdomen as he continued to take liberties upon her neck.

Subconsciously, she began to rock her hips, pressing herself closer to Sesshoumaru's growing hardness. She set her own rhythm as she sought comfort, her head bobbing in tune to her jerky movements. He was going slow, oh so slow, and it was driving her onto the brink of insanity.

He invoked foreign feelings within her and she wished he would just touch her already. Yet, he was slowly stroking the creamy flesh on the underside of her breast. Unexpectedly, he tweaked a hardened nipple and she gasped.

**Prompt Four: Strain (300)**

She arched her back as Sesshoumaru pinched and pulled at her nipples, the mix of pleasure and pain was a surprising turn on. She pulled at her restrained wrist, silently willing Sesshoumaru to let her touch him and he complied. Releasing her hands, he quickly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind him carelessly. In return, Kagome's soft wandering hands caressed a path down his chest to the hem of his top. Eagerly, she lifted it up and Sesshoumaru helped her remove it from his form before it fluttered to land beside her discarded article of clothing.

With a quick flick of his wrist, her bra was gone as well. Putting his hands on her waist, he lifted her up and set her down on top of a desk. Kagome leaned back on her elbows with confidence, beckoning Sesshoumaru with the curl of her index finger and a dark, heavy lidded gaze. A pleased growl passed Sesshoumaru's lips as he took in her delectable appearance. He settled himself in between her parted legs and took a pert nipple into his warm mouth.

Threading her fingers in his hair, Kagome tilted her head back and released a loud moan. One of his hand played with her other breast and the other hand had disappeared inside the waistband of her jeans to brush against her wet, heated core. He parted her folds with two fingers and rubbed at her pearl with a third finger.

With a cry, Kagome's body rose up at the sensation and was promptly pushed back down by Sesshoumaru. With slow, sure fingers, he stroked her, her wetness coating his fingers thoroughly as she continued to mewl her intense pleasure. Her legs wrapped around him firmly as her entire body strained in ecstasy.

"S-sesshoumaru," she whimpered.

**Prompt Five: Lick (300)**

Releasing her nipples, he kissed a trail down her belly button as he unzipped her jeans. With one more swipe of his fingers against her swollen clit, the warmth of his hand disappeared. Watching Kagome with hooded eyes, Sesshoumaru licked her juices off his finger. Moaning low in his throat as the taste of her exploded on his tongue, he quickly removed the remainder of her clothes. From his standpoint, he could see her core glistening with her desire and his member twitched in anticipation of sheathing himself into that hot, moist cavern.

He leaned in close to her dripping folds and let his breath dance along her delicately sensitive flesh. Kagome shivered and gripped the edges of the desk in an attempt to steady herself. Her entire world was spinning in waves of passion. Lust was consuming her like fire and Sesshoumaru was playing her like a finely tuned instrument.

The instant his tongue circled her clit, Kagome was gone; lost in a sea of pure, spine tingling desire. He gripped her hips tightly as he continued to flick his appendage over her core. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed as she began chanting his name like a mantra. Her legs moved to wrap itself around his head and her back arched as her fluids continued to trail down her folds to be quickly lapped up by Sesshoumaru. She was close to tumbling off the edge and she never wanted the intense sensations to stop. Just as the tense coil within her stomach was about to burst, he stepped back from her.

All at once, she felt utterly cold but Sesshoumaru was far from done with her. Fast as lightening, he had shed the rest of his clothes, his intense eyes never leaving her panting figure.

**Prompt Six: Pulse (300)**

Unable to resist the urge, Sesshoumaru threaded his claws through her hair and claimed her lips with his own. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she instantly allowed him access, their tongues dancing in a battle for dominance. His hand moved back to her clit, rubbing it with an index finger. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her and Kagome ripped herself away from Sesshoumaru's lips to let out a loud gasp.

She moaned breathlessly, the sound of her pulse pounding loudly in her ears, as Sesshoumaru pumped his fingers vigorously into her slick core. Her body was coated in a light sheen of sweat as she thrust her hips upwards to meet his movements.

Her hands gripped onto his forearms tightly, her blunt human nails digging into his flesh as she panted heavily. Her breath was caught in her throat as he added a third finger. He sped up his movements, using his thumb to push roughly against her engorged bundle of nerves. She was on fire as waves of blinding ecstasy washed over her.

The rest of the world slipped away and reality was only him and her and this very moment. Intensity continued to build within her abdomen and her muscles began to spasm as her entire body writhed behind his ministrations. Within her cloudy mind, she could feel the slight quake of Sesshoumaru's figure and she glanced at him.

He was gritting his teeth as his own pleasure was washing over him and Kagome realized he was holding back his own release and his own need for hers. Before she could dwell on it; however, Sesshoumaru gave a particularly rough thrust paired with a hard stroke of her clit and she went tumbling over the edge with a loud cry of his name.

**Prompt Seven: Jerk (300)**

Before Kagome could even come down from her high, Sesshoumaru plunged into her with his hot, stiff length. A moan caught in her throat as he stretched and filled her. Slowly, he pulled out of her then thrust back in and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. The friction was so intense, it nearly sent her over the edge again. He gripped onto her hips tightly, as he began to steadily pump himself into her hot cavern.

He groaned at the tightness of her. With each push and pull, her walls were squeezing him in the most pleasurable ways. With a snarl, he picked up his pace and Kagome could only cling onto him and ride the waves of the pleasure he was bringing her.

He hissed as she moaned. He grunted as Kagome began to sob in her need for release. The sensations were overwhelming as every push of his cock filled her deeper than before. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the room but it only fueled Sesshoumaru to pound into her even faster; even rougher. Growling as the tension grew within him, he jerked his hips frantically into her, his hand desperately seeking her clit against the movement of his own shaft.

As he circled her nub to match the rhythm of his thrusts, he leaned over her and took a rosy nipple back into his mouth and suckled. Kagome's legs tightened around his trim waist as she arched her back. The words she cried out no longer made sense. All she could think of was the sweet way he loved her body, the way he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Frantically, she buckled her hips to try and match his pace, her release drawing closer and closer.

**Prompt Eight: Throb (329)**

With Sesshoumaru's new angle, he could thrust himself into Kagome even deeper, hitting her in a spot that made her toes curl. With renewed vigor, she cried out even louder than before, her voice hoarse, as she clawed at his back uncontrollably. His cock throbbed with the need for release, but he pushed himself further, clenching his teeth tightly as he waited for Kagome to climax first. He slowed his movements to a teasing crawl to regain control and she whimpered in loss. When Sesshoumaru felt that he wouldn't explode within her just yet, he slammed into her as he gave her his all.

Kagome screamed in pleasure as tears streaked down her cheeks at the intensity of their friction. Her body quivered wearily and the walls of her pussy tightened around his length even further and he knew she wasn't too far off. With a hard pinch to her clit and a simultaneous stroke of his cock, she exploded so hard, stars swam in her vision.

Sesshoumaru continued to plunge into her, seeking his own release. The increased wetness of her allowed him better friction and when Kagome pushed her inner muscles against his length, his load shot out of him to coat her inner walls. He released a loud, but satisfied groan, before slumping forward to land on her slick body.

Still trying to catch his breath, he peered down at a dazed Kagome arrogantly. "How was that for a gay virgin?" he mocked.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Kagome burst out laughing. "Sesshoumaru, have you always been this easy to goad?"

Frowning, he pulled back slightly to take a better look at her. "I do not understand."

"If all it takes for you to sex me up was to trash talk you a little, I would have done it a long time ago," Kagome explained with another giggle.

All at once, realization hit him like a load of bricks. He had been set up!


End file.
